A Drunken Night
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: It was the last night that they would be together. They realized how wrong it seemed: Asakawa being married and Ryuji being so warped. This didn't stop their longing bond during the course of their life. They have finally broken the curse supposedly. M for a reason. Also, this is based off of the book but yet I wanted to put it in the correct 'named' category. Non-Con at first.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the original story behind the story with the title of 'Ring' the characters and original concept belongs to Koji Suzuki. Therefore, I hold no possession other than this warped scenario.

**Summary:** It was the last night that they would be together. They realized how wrong it seemed: Asakawa being married and Ryuji being so warped. This didn't stop their longing bond during the course of their life. They have finally broken the curse supposedly.

**Note to the Readers:**Yeah, I wanted to fulfill my curiosity towards the sudden spark between the two. Sue me, if you want. I just felt like there were some instances that showed that they had some dark, shadowing romance occurring that was not included. If you don't like the idea, don't read it. It's as easy as that. Anyway, aside from that enjoy.

OH be warned this is rated M for a reason.

* * *

Asakawa twiddles his thumbs together, thinking anxiously about the possible backfires of the 'charm'. Ryuji on the other hand, has been constantly drowning his celebrations by indulging with whiskey. He's definitely drunk beyond belief: yet why hasn't he blacked out: is a considerable question.

"Oi~ Asa-ka-wa~" Ryuji manages hoarsely with a giddy voice followed by a rather loud hiccup. "Hm..? Don't you suppose it's time to stop drinking and get some 'shut eye' before we part our ways tomorrow?" He inquires while raising an eyebrow at him. "Aw... Yer no fwun" Ryuji says with a flustered expression on his face. Asakawa doesn't respond for he decides to ignore his friend's odd ramblings.

* * *

That is, until Ryuji wraps his arm around his body. Asakawa instantly feels a million volts of transparent electricity traveling from his mere touch. "W-What the hell are you doing?" Asakawa manages weakly with an odd blush. Moreover, he's wondering why HE is getting flustered. He should be beating Ryuji's ass for making a move on his MALE best friend. "Shhh~ Silly~" Ryuji answers while his hand travels down towards his friend's groin area. Asakawa gasps in realization of the drunken man's intentions.

"Stop it! Dude, I'm straight, as are you! Plus, I'm married with a child. Remember?" He nearly screams, with his face beet red. Ryuji ignores him and hums innocently and roughly, yet swiftly, removes Asakawa's shirt which shocks him as a result. He brings his lips up to his flesh and nips near the contours of his neck. Asakawa is blown away with the pleasure that washes over him. He bites firmly, yet tenderly, down on his lip to suppress a groan. Ryuji licks the nape of his neck, and then leaves proprietary hickies. All the while, every few moments Asakawa would make a shout of protest only to be muffled by the immediate force of Ryuji's lips on his.

Asakawa struggles beneath the weight of Ryuji. Ryuji meanwhile travels to Asakawa's nicely toned chest and down to his male nipples and brings his tongue up to it and plays with it at the tip of his tongue. All the while, he plays with the other one with his free hand. He travels down and gives him frequent butterfly kisses down to his near groin area. As he is about to unzip his pants and remove them, Asakawa grabs his attention by smacking his hand away and hissing for him to stop.

* * *

Ryuji ignores his protest and tries again once his friend's attention is focused primarily on his eyes. It takes Asakawa by surprise but he has no time to react as his pants and boxers are removed: his full body nude and open for Ryuji to observe. His throbbing member is irritating him beyond belief as he is indeed becoming irrevocably hard. Ryuji nonchalantly takes a hold of Asakawa's solid member - making Asakawa unable to sustain a groan of pleasure from escaping his lips. That serves as music to Ryuji's ears. His body trembles slightly from the mere contact of his hand holding his large member.

Without warning Ryuji glides up and down with his hand - having a hold of his friend's manhood. "Ahhh!" Asakawa let's out as Ryuji increases his pace - Asakawa predicting his climax will come soon. With an even quicker pace Ryuji moves his hand quickly and Asakawa let's out a loud grunt and his milky cum squirts out and Ryuji smirks, having gotten some on his hand. He lustfully drinks the cum from his hand.

"No more." Asakawa says firmly. "Oh but we're just beginning, my friend. Take it as a way to repay me." Ryuji says with a satisfied smile. "But that's..." he starts but Ryuji cuts him off when he brings his index finger up to his lips and once more places a gentle peck on his lips. He then brings his lips down to his friend's groin and wraps his mouth around it.

Asakawa gasps by the intense, warm contact from Ryuji's mouth. He prods it in and out - starting slow: yet the amount of pleasure begins at a low amount yet quickly builds up. Asakawa's screams echo within the room - he's surprised no one has complained to the hotel manager. Ryuji swirls his tongue - slathering his hot saliva on Asakawa's manhood - driving him near insanity. He then increases his pace once more and finally - Asakawa cums inside of Ryuji's mouth: Ryuji whom waits patiently until every last amount drips inside his mouth: so he can fully swallow it.

Ryuji smirks until he takes his friend by surprise when he rips off his own shirt and pants - revealing him completely. Asakawa looks away as he mumbles "we really should stop, you know".

* * *

Ryuji honestly ignores the comment: turns Asakawa's head by force: bringing it face first into his massive, hard, member. Asakawa's eyes are wide with shock and he attempts to get it out but Ryuji stealthily grabs Asakawa's hair and makes him continue to move; much faster at that.

Muffled sounds of protest can be heard as Asakawa is still trying to get him to stop. Ryuji ravagely makes him give him a thorough, hardcore, blow-job. Finally - with such a quick pace: it only took about less than two minutes for him to cum inside of Asakawa's mouth. Although he came, he refuses to let him free until he swallows: so he is left with no other choice than to do so. Asakawa gives Ryuji the evil eyes and Ryuji chuckles with satisfaction.

With a swift movement Asakawa is maneuvered by Ryuji with his ass facing Ryuji's penis. Asakawa realizes what Ryuji's intentions are and reaches for the phone, about to request someone's help but with the action that Ryuji takes he drops the phone altogether. His member penetrates through Asakawa's tight anus and he shudders from the impact.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Asakawa says with a lack of breath whilst speaking. Ryuji, once again, ignores him and merely grabs Asakawa's arms and uses them to pull and make him go deeper and quicker. "Stop!" Asakawa continues to protest. Ryuji ignores him - constantly releasing grunts and groans as he discovers more deep areas of his 'partner in crime'.

Asakawa's face becomes bright red and a tingling sensation enters his body: the pain subsides and pleasure arrives. He delicately bites down on his lip to surpress a sound of satisfaction. When Ryuji hits a specific spot, however, he is unable to sustain the groan. Ryuji continues to hit the spot and Asakawa starts getting much louder. Ryuji as well constantly groans and just as he's about to orgasm, he screams Asakawa's name and Asakawa: Ryuji's.

* * *

Sweat covers the two of their bodies. Ryuji still isn't satisfied though: so he brings his lips up to Asakawa's penis and wraps his mouth around the large member: once again. This time, he flicks his tongue in odd patterns, combinations: which causes Asakawa to lose his mind. Asakawa throws his head back and is unable to prevent a moan/groan from releasing from his lips.  
He flicks at the head of his dick and Asakawa's eyes nearly roll to the back of his head - at the magic that his friend is doing: dare he admit it. Asakawa is sure tomorrow his friend will be ever so confused as to what happened. What to tell him? "You raped me when you got drunk but I sort of liked it?" Hell no. Asakawa decides, if asked, to say "You got drunk and did some weird stuff. I tried to stop you... but you overpowered me".

A lie. He can't deny it - he loves the pleasure he's receiving. With five more steady: quick conclusive prods of his mouth Asakawa yells out as he cums inside of Ryuji's mouth. Asakawa growls slightly and warns him stop his reckless acts of lust.

* * *

Ryuji merely smirks. "Admit it, Asakawa. You like these feelings I'm giving you" he says slyly while grabbing his erect member once again. Asakawa gulps, as Ryuji glides his hand once again with a steady, yet tight grip. Asakawa gasps, once again. "Yamete...!" He says while he breathes heavily. "Is that so?" Ryuji says with confidence as he increases his tempo and Asakawa screams out as his cum releases everywhere: much more than before.

"Admit it, Asakawa." Ryuji continues to taunt him. Asakawa's face is beet red like a tomato. Ryuji takes him by surprise as he roughly kisses his partner's lips and a low growl escapes from his voice. Ryuji's tongue dominates Asakawa's and their tongues dance and swirl together as a battle for dominance. Saliva trails as the two continue to kiss passionately.

Ryuji retreats from their passionate kissing. "Admit it, Asa-kawa~" he says once more in a taunting voice. The redness in his face becomes more apparent, as his friend teases him incessantly. "Fine. You win. I-I" He starts with nervous emotions surging with him. "I?" Ryuji says with his eyes laughing with excitement. "I like the feelings you give me" Asakawa admits in a hushed voice. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you" Ryuji tauntingly admits. Asakawa growls silently until finally saying in a louder more audible voice "I like the feelings you give me, Ryuji", a blush forms on his face.

"Good, Asakawa~ Shall we continue" Ryuji inquires. Asakawa however shakes his head: being too flustered to go on. "Oh? Why not? I was about to become much more skilled and passionate about the fun we're having" Ryuji asks.

Regardless of Asakawa's answer, Ryuji still makes Asakawa give him a thorough feeling of his tongue on his erect member. He gently directs his head and guides it as he feels a load of pleasure. Asakawa starts to get into the motion and uses more stealthy methods to give Ryuji pleasure: moving his tongue in a more circular motion, as he slathers his saliva. Ryuji growls low and finally after less than thirty seconds he cums in Asakawa's mouth. Then, without warning, Ryuji blacks out.

Asakawa's heart is pounding, so he merely lies on the bed next to Ryuji, not even bothering to put on his clothes once more.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Ryuji awakes with a major hangover - his head throbbing and all. He shifts in the bed until he looks down and sees he's completely naked. Not only that, he notices that Asakawa is too. In his sleep, Asakawa is smiling like an idiot.

"Oi! Asakawa!" Ryuji yells while he shakes his partner steadily. Asakawa wakes up almost immediately. When his eyes reach Ryuji a faint blush appears on his visage so he looks away. "Uh, yeah?" He asks lowly. "What the hell happened last night..." Ryuji inquires: fearful of what the answer will be. "Well uh, you were really drunk and started to molest me. I tried to stop you, but you overpowered me" he answers - leaving Ryuji wide eyed. "Oh, my, god." Ryuji says while facepalming himself.

"Why didn't you fight back like a son of a bitch?" He asks. "I tried." Asakawa answers. Ryuji snaps his fingers with an idea... "do you think the hotel has a security camera in case rowdy/bad acts happen. Didn't they pass that law? Let's go ask the hotel security." Ryuji says - Asakawa was worried though. What if he finds out he kind of liked it.

As soon as they reached security: their faces became pale. They had watched them. They handed them the tape and Ryuji and Asakawa go back to the room and watch it.

Ryuji's mouth is wide open with how they're acting: Ryuji turns up the sound so they can properly hear the flirting that went on between the two. "Asakawa... You son of a bitch. Did you like it?" Ryuji asks while gritting his teeth together. Asakawa says nothing as Ryuji fast-forwards towards the end part where Ryuji taunts Asakawa telling him to admit he likes it. Asakawa gasps and looks away: blushing furiously as he hears the video clearly say: "I like the feelings you give me, Ryuji".

Ryuji all of a sudden starts bawling in laughter and Asakawa punches his shoulder somewhat fiercely. "You sonofabitch" Ryuji says while he plays with his hair until he brings his partner in for a hug. "Want to do it again?" Ryuji asks - fully sober. "A-Are you drunk still?" Asakawa stutters. "Nope, I'm sober." He says with a playful smile on his face. (A/N: don't forget of course they put on clothes before going to the security)

Before giving Asakawa the chance to reply, Ryuji's lips collapse into Asakawa's. _'Here we go again' _Asakawa thinks.

* * *

Yeah, well uh. This is my first time writing a yaoi story... it was rather fun to write though... I might have gotten some genital parts mixed up... in that case... let me know in a review - kindly of course.


End file.
